


give me something i could follow

by depthoverdistance



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Soccer AU, also modern au but all the locations are the same, more side/past ships but they'll be revealed in time, no grimm or faunus, side jaune/pyrrha and ren/nora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthoverdistance/pseuds/depthoverdistance
Summary: “So Blake made it, huh? She was pretty good in tryouts, so I'll give her that.”Yang doesn't entirely ignore Weiss but all she really does is nods silently and pull out her phone. She pretends she's texting someone with extreme importance when Blake and that Ilia girl walk by. Out of the corner of her eye she can see both Ruby and Weiss look at her, and then back to the two walking away.She gets her unspoken wish when neither of them ask her about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was born from me seeing one cute fanart and being pulled out of a six year writing hiatus forcibly by my friend. also i love bumbleby a lot. and soccer.

Yang looks around and can't help but feel small against the sea of students. New ones, ones she's been to school with her whole life, and some of the few people she kept close to her.

She's leaning back against her locker only half listening to Ruby and Weiss bicker about one of the things they usually bicker about (the captaincy, mostly). She knows she'll probably end up being late to her chemistry class but it was the beginning of the year and she could pretend she got lost on her way to finding her new classroom.

She was also kind of a big deal around there, if the chants they named after her were anything to go by. But she usually didn't pull that card unless it was a last resort.

“Yang? Are you even listening to us? This includes you and it'd be nice if you paid attention.”

Yang turns her head to see Weiss staring her down with one eyebrow raised. A sight she'd grown accustomed to over the past few years. Ruby's hands are clasped together waiting expectantly for Yang to say whatever it is she needs to say to be on her side.

“What is it now, Weiss? Is it more important than the other daily arguments you guys have around me and expect me to listen to?” She says it with only a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“We're trying to decide what formation we want to use this year. It needs to be something that finally pushes us over the edge. Something that suits us all tactically.” Weiss doesn't even bother looking back up at Yang as she's scribbling something furiously into her notebook.

Yang shrugs and gives a long yawn. “Don't know. Feel like we should talk to coach about it and the rest of our teammates before we try to rush into anything.”

The furious scribbling stops abruptly, and Yang can feel Weiss's eyes on her. “The coach is the one who was making decisions that got us knocked out of the semi final two years in a row. Our teammates were the ones who let us down by giving away cheap goals. It's time for _us_ to be calling the shots. As vice captain, it should be my duty to lead this team-”

“ _Help_ lead this team,” Ruby interrupts quickly. “You can help us but you know nothing is going to get done without your captain. Which is me, so...”

They start going back and forth once more and Yang lets out a long sigh. At the end of the day, they worked fantastically together on the field. They had one of the best defensive records around with those two in the backline. But off the field was a different story entirely. Weiss could be a little mean when she wanted to, but the occasions she did have a valid point against Ruby it went in one ear and out the other.

Students were starting to filter out of the hallway which was her cue to grab her bag and start moving. But she couldn't. She couldn't considering her feet were suddenly impossible to move and her eyes were glued to whoever that girl was. A flash of dark hair and brilliant golden eyes, but she was already gone.

“It's a good thing she was walking so fast. You know, so she didn't have a chance to notice you staring at her.” Weiss remarks coolly while brushing past her. “Better get to class before the janitor finds you in that spot after hours.”

Yang grimaces and pulls her bag over her arm. Weiss never really had to put her on blast like that, but she usually chose to anyway.

She hears Ruby yell a quick goodbye as she races in the other direction. It only takes Yang about a minute to find where her classroom is. She slinks in quietly to sit in the second row as the teacher is starting to tick off boxes for attendance. The door creaks open but she ignores it in favor of texting the group chat between her, Ruby, and Weiss about practice times.

“Is this AP Calculus? I'm so sorry, I'm new and I lost my map.”

Her eyes flick up to the source of the voice and there she is again. Tall, dark, and nervous looking wringing her hands together awkwardly. Yang felt like she was invading her personal space just by being in the same room as her.

“No, it isn't.” Ms. Goodwitch thoughtfully taps her pencil against her clipboard and clicks her tongue. “Miss Xiao Long? Would you mind showing her where her class is?”

Out of all the people in the class, it just had to be her.

Yang nods slowly and jams her cellphone in her pocket before standing up and making her way to the girl. She holds the door open for her as the girl makes her way by without even making any eye contact.

“I'm Yang Xiao Long, by the way. Sorry my teacher forced me to show you instead of showing you herself. That's just the price to pay for being a sports star, I guess.”

There's so much more she wants to say. Like, try out for the soccer team, it'd be fun, or why won't you make eye contact with me? But none of that reaches her lips.

The girl pauses a moment and then finally looks her over. Yang can't tell if she's being checked out or put on trial. The second one seems more likely though.

“Blake Belladonna.” Her lips turn ever so slightly upwards and Yang still can't get a read on what it means for her. “A sports star, huh?”

If she thinks about it for too long, that might have been a slightly embarrassing thing to say to someone you just met. Sure, she was on the verge of breaking the all time scoring record for her team, which was great. But there was that painfully empty trophy case to remind her why her goals didn't mean as much as they could.

Yang smiles embarrassedly and scratches the back of her head. “That's what they tell me. Yang Xiao Long, super striker of Beacon Academy. Putting fear into the hearts of your local goalkeeper!”

Blake smiles again and Yang swears she's charmed her. Just a little bit. Yang starts walking in the direction of Blake's classroom. She hears slow footsteps as Blake keeps pace with her.

“Are you the captain?” Blake questions quietly.

“No. My sister is though! She's really cool. Her name is Ruby and she's our rightback.” She can hear her voice take on the proud big sister tone right then.

“Hoping I didn't miss tryouts already, did I?”

Yang can't help but smile at hearing that. She doesn't want to scare her away already but it's hard for her not to feel excited at the prospect of befriending this girl. Intriguing, cautiously cool, and apparently smart. Exactly the kind of mystery she wanted to solve.

“Nope. Tonight right after school for anyone who doesn't already have a guaranteed spot. What position?”

“Central defensive midfielder. Probably the most boring position. You'll never see me on the front cover of a sports magazine.” She says it almost entirely seriously, but there's a hint of humor in her voice.

Yang's eyes widen and she stops abruptly. “No way! You guys are just as important as everyone else, you know? You do things I can't do and probably shouldn't, or I'd snap my ankle or something.”

Blake stops next to her and gives her a once over again. It's a softer examination than what it was before though. “Thanks,” she mutters it so softly Yang was afraid she'd miss it.

Yang blushes and scratches the back of her head before humming softly in response. She takes a few more steps before stopping next to the classroom they'd been looking for. She motions towards the door.

“Thanks for helping me, even if it was against your will.” Blake says it with a genuine smile on her face.

“Yeah, totally no problem. If you need help with anything else, let me know! Just ask for the school hero and they'll show you right to me.” Yang's got a big grin on her face with her arms behind her head. She knows she could end up sounding like the biggest jerk in existence, but she's near confident that Blake might have already figured her out.

She finds herself proven right as Blake lets out a small laugh. “I'll see you around, Yang.” The door is pulled open and this is the second time Yang finds herself watching Blake leave her behind.

 

–

 

“She wants to tryout?” Weiss says it so skeptically that it sounds like someone mentioned that they hear someone else was plotting a crime against her.

Yang nods quickly while shoving some of her food into her mouth. The rest of the table starts to murmur quietly.

“Well, she better be world class or else she's not gonna make it. We cut off the slackers and dead weight this summer and we won't be dealing with it again. Right, everybody?” Weiss looks around at everyone else. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Jaune starts whistling and looks away. The others look down at their food.

Yang finishes chewing and shoots Weiss an annoyed look. “You could give her a chance before acting like we're doing her some kind of favor. She could be the best player in the world, you don't know.”

That promptly earns her an eye roll from Weiss. “Look, I'm not saying she's off the team before she can even try. But this is our last year Yang. We don't have a shot after this. Since we've made the team this is the best it's been since my sister left...”

It's right then that Yang knows not to push it too much. Weiss had a lot of weird dynamics going on with her family. It was complicated, but everyone knew Weiss just needed something to be proud of. Something she could call her own. Which is why they let her get to be a little controlling sometimes.

Ruby clears her throat and breaks the tension. “It'll be fine, honestly. If she's good, she makes it. If she's not, she doesn't. Plus even if she does make it, it's not like we _have_ to play her.”

Everyone else starts to nod in agreement. Weiss looks like she almost wants to object, but nods along. Yang feels like maybe she's won just this once.

 

–

 

Yang's packing up her bag as students are filing out of the doors after the final bell, and she still hasn't stopped thinking about Blake. Not in a weird way, really. But she was so quiet, so thoughtful. She had really hoped she'd make the team. Something about her told Yang she had the kind of intelligence you needed to make it as a player.

“You're coming with us to watch, right? Actually, my apologies, that wasn't a question. You have to come with us to watch tryouts.” She can hear Weiss tap against the locker next to her impatiently and she rightly assumes Ruby isn't far behind.

“Well duh. Just because you two are the captains doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to the team. Being the group to bring a championship here means as much to me as it does to anyone else.” Yang tosses her bag over her shoulder and shuts her locker. She starts walking towards the field with Weiss and Ruby.

“Maybe they'll find a new striker to replace you, Yang.” Ruby says it and Yang knows she would take it personally from anyone else, but from her sister it doesn't sting like it would normally.

“Pssh. Find someone with my good looks, charm, and sense of humor? Doubtful. You can replace the goals but you can't replace my winning personality.”

Both of them start laughing obnoxiously. Weiss rolls her eyes, but Yang can see a smile stretched across her face.

They make it about halfway to the field when Yang remembers she left her practice boots in her locker. Considering all she did was practice shooting at home, she'd be lost without them if she left them locked up. “Hey guys, I'll meet up with you at the bleachers I gotta grab something.” She waves at them before jogging to the outdoor entrance of the tunnel that leads to the locker room.

She goes down three rows before stopping at her locker on the outside row. She spins her lock putting the combination in. It's just about completed when she hears a locker close loudly another row behind her. Yang lets go of her lock and peaks her head around the other side.

Blake momentarily looks up from tying her cleats and then her attention is completely back to them. “You here to give me the official school tour now?”

Everything Blake says is so finely tuned and so deliberate. Yang almost wishes she had that kind of ability to pick her moments.

“You're funny, but no. Just came to grab my boots. No use going home without them. But I'm also here to watch tryouts. Since Weiss and Ruby are captains I kinda have to. Not that I don't want to! But even if I didn't, Weiss would drag me kicking and screaming.”

There's a weird moment of silence between them after Yang finishes talking and she again feels like she did earlier. Like she could say a million things all at once and ask a million questions, but instead says nothing at all.

Blake finishes tying and stands up from her seat on the bench. She adjusts her ponytail and hums. “You'll cheer for me, right?”

It's almost clearly Blake and her apparent dry sense of humor but Yang sucks in a breath. If this was flirting, then she wasn't used to this brand of it. Usually girls just came straight out with it and said they wanted to date.

“Absolutely! Since we're totally friends now it'd be rude of me not to, yeah?” Yang searches Blake's face for something, although she's not sure what she's supposed to be looking for.

Blake smirks back. “It totally would. See you out there.” She brushes past Yang, and Yang wonders why she can't seem to get the last word in with this girl.

She goes back out to the field and sees Ruby frantically waving her arm to signal her over. Yang is walking up the stairs slowly towards them but with her head slightly turned. She's afraid if she looks away for a single second, she'll miss Blake doing something amazing.

“What is it with you and that girl? I've caught you staring at her twice today. If you have the hots for her, just say it.” Weiss is tapping out something on her cellphone and Yang isn't sure how Weiss manages to notice she's actually looking at Blake when there must be at least twenty other girls on the field.

Yang's head snaps in her direction and she glares at Weiss. “It's not like that. She's new and I've never seen her before. Also today I had to help her find her class. We just kinda keep...running into each other.”

Ruby's eyebrows raise but she says nothing. Weiss seems like she wants to question it further, but instead finally leaves it alone.

 

–

 

The sun is setting and it's been quiet between the three girls for a while. Tryouts were just finishing and they were slowly making their way down the bleachers and towards the parking lot. After getting called out, Yang had been careful to avoid saying anything else about Blake in front of Weiss.

They wordlessly part with Weiss as they reach the parking lot and Yang unlocks the car for them both. She sits silently in the driver's seat and Ruby starts whistling. Yang's aware Ruby wants to say something, but she's also aware it probably has to do with how she snapped at Weiss.

It was none of Ruby's business or Weiss's business, really. She just wanted to befriend one girl without being accused of trying to hook up with her. She knew what people thought of her and her dating life, but she didn't need the people closest to her to think it too.

The car ride is unusually quiet but Ruby makes no attempt to start a conversation. They make it home, and Ruby gets out of the car relatively quickly before Yang can even further consider apologizing. Yang wasn't mad at her, she just needed her sister to believe that she had good intentions.

She drags her bag out of the car and goes into the house hoping to avoid the usual line of questioning from her dad when he sensed that anything was wrong.

Yang slowly pushes the door open and sees Tai sitting on the couch. “Hey, Dad.”

Tai turns his head from watching the television and grins. “Hey kid. Should I just ask a general question of how school was or are you gonna tell me why Ruby mentioned you were in a bad mood?”

She couldn't blame Ruby for telling him, considering they were very honest and open with him. But she just wanted a few minutes to not talk about it and just to decompress.

“I promise it isn't as bad as it seems. Weiss just got on my nerves and Ruby agreed with her, I think. Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's a complete non issue, and I'm happy to move on from it!”

He gives her a look like he isn't entirely sure he believes her, but nods and drops it anyway. “Dinner is in an hour. If you're going to practice in the backyard, please put the net up.”

Yang nods and walks upstairs. She brought her boots home to practice like she always did, but she didn't feel like it anymore. She goes into her room, throws her bag to the side, and lands with a thud face down on her bed.

If she really thought about it, it wasn't _that_ bad of a day. But her final year had always been something gnawing away at her. It was always in the back of her mind and she knew she had to face up to this. She knew she would be seen as nothing but a big game choke if she didn't finally win something this year.

The deal with Raven didn't help all the weight on her mind either. She actually kind of wished she hadn't accidentally bumped into her this summer, because she hadn't stopped thinking it about since then. It would've been easier for Raven to move as far away as possible in hopes of Yang living her life in a stress free manner. But she was Raven, and Raven always got her way. Even at the expense of others.

Yang wished the world would slow down for her, even for a minute. Even if she didn't deserve it.

“Yang?” She hadn't heard the door creak so she probably left it open. Rookie mistake. Yang flips around and sees Ruby leaning against the door frame.

“Before you say anything else, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to come off angrier than I was, but you kinda took her side over mine.”

Ruby shrugs and twirls her hair with her finger. “I didn't think it was a big deal, or that she was wrong. You were looking, and she's cute.”

Yang considers throwing a pillow at her for totally ignoring her point. “I wasn't looking at her like that! I'm not a total perv who has to stare down every attractive girl I see, you know.”

“Nobody is saying that! It's okay to move on though. After everything this summer with Pyrrha...”

Yang immediately flinches and Ruby's face paints a picture of instant regret. “That isn't a thing I worry about. I don't think about it anymore. But I _really_ don't like when you or Weiss bring it up.”

Ruby rubs her face and sighs. “I know, and I'm sorry for bringing it up. You don't act weird around her at all, but I know how long you hold onto things. As your sister, I worry. I have every right to, actually. Weiss worries too, even if she has a different way of showing it.”

She wants to be mad at how long this conversation feels like it's going, but she can't be. She refused to talk about what had happened this summer. Ruby and Weiss were really the only people who knew about it, every detail in fact. But that didn't mean Yang talked about her feelings.

“Okay...well. I'm sorry anyway. But I'm not apologizing to Weiss. She can pry the apology out of my very much living hands if she wants one so badly!” Yang tried to use a softer tone to let her know that things really were okay.

The conversation finally feels lighter as Ruby lets out a laugh. “Okay, I'll be sure to tell her that. She's gonna get the coach to bench you for the rest of the year now. You'll be watching her score the hat trick in the final.”

Yang and Ruby finally both laugh in unison as Ruby sits down on the floor next to Yang's bed. Her laughing takes a minute to die down, but she looks away as she starts talking again.

“Seriously though, Yang. Talk to me if you need to about it. Or don't. But don't hold it in to the point where it destroys you. It isn't fair to you, or anyone else who loves you. Especially me. Especially dad.”

Yang nods thoughtfully. She can't argue with it, and she knows she's lucky just to have people to look after her like that.

 

–

 

“I can't wait to see who made it, aren't you guys excited too?”

Ruby is near bouncing off the walls with excitement, Yang is hiding her bloodshot eyes behind her sunglasses, and Weiss is drinking her coffee while being distracted by her phone.

“I would love to be excited, sis. Except when you only get three hours of sleep the only thing that excites you is the thought of going back to sleep. Or drinking five energy drinks.”

Ruby frowns at their disinterest and runs up to the list the coach had posted. There's a few other girls around it and some of them jump up and down excitedly. Ruby is giving them high fives and introducing herself to them as their captain.

Yang trudges over to the list like a zombie and she's about to start reading it off when she feels someone bump shoulders with her. She turns around to jokingly yell at Weiss or Ruby for invading her personal space, when she instead finds Blake leaning up and trying to read the list.

Considering Blake has chosen not to say anything to her, she chooses also not to say anything and instead focuses back on reading the list.

First name at the very top. Had to be her. Blake Belladonna.

“Guess we're teammates now, huh?” Yang only has to turn her head slightly to see Blake smirking at her.

“Suppose we are, Blake. Think you can keep up with me?”

Blake makes a face like she's weighing up her options. “Yeah, I think I can.”

She's smiling at Yang now and Yang can't look away. She's preparing herself to say the coolest and most endearing thing possible when a voice cuts through their moment.

“Blake?” Both Yang and Blake whip around to see a girl that Yang has never seen before.

“Ilia?” Blake takes a few steps forwards and embraces the girl. Yang has no right to be annoyed but she finds herself feeling it anyway. A minute ago this stranger was invading a moment between her and Blake, and now she was the one stepping in on something private. She decides not to stick around for whatever this reunion turns out to be and makes her way to where Weiss and Ruby are standing over by the cafeteria.

“So Blake made it, huh? She was pretty good in tryouts so I'll give her that.”

Yang doesn't entirely ignore Weiss but all she really does is nods silently and pull out her phone. She pretends she's texting someone with extreme importance when Blake and that Ilia girl walk by. Out of the corner of her eye she can see both Ruby and Weiss look at her, and then back to the two walking away.

She gets her unspoken wish when neither of them ask her about it.


	2. Chapter 2

When faced with anything painful, it doesn't take Yang very long to bounce back. It never has. So, Yang decides not to let whatever happened in the hallway bother her. She has a team to play for, grades to maintain, and friendships to tend to. No time at all to feel bad about being blown off by a new...not friend, but teammate.

“What's _your_ deal? You've been training like the Olympics are next week.” Weiss still asks everything like she usually does, kind of rudely. But it's starting to seem more and more like genuine concern.

Yang continues stretching next to her while everyone else on the team is talking over by the net. She might get a nonstop barrage of questions but it's better than anyone else asking. “My deal is, I like being a good player. You have to train to be good. One plus one equals two.”

She can tell Weiss is either rolling her eyes or glaring at her even though she's facing away from her. “I'm just saying, don't go too hard. If you hurt yourself training and we have to play one of the bench players for any important games, it'll be a disaster. The blood will be on your hands, Xiao Long.”

Yang tries to stifle a giggle at Weiss's dramatics, but with no luck. Weiss let out an annoyed huff in response. They finish stretching and go join the group chatting, which appears to be led by Ruby and Ozpin.

“Yang, Weiss. Good to see you finally had enough time for us after being engaged in what I'm sure was, a very interesting conversation.” The rest of the crowd, including Weiss, giggled as Yang smiled embarrassedly and twiddled her thumbs. She knows not to take him picking on her personally, considering how well they treat her otherwise.

“Ladies, tryouts were great but today we forget about all of that. Everyone has a clean slate, and I don't want to see anyone slack off and lose their spot. Regardless of how long they may have been here.” Ozpin's tone is even and he sets down the crate of red and blue scrimmage pinnies he was holding. He motions to Weiss and Ruby. “The captains will pick their teams, and colors.”

Yang swells with pride as Ruby quickly yells out her name, signaling she's the first one picked. She grabs a red pinnie and throws it on as she's walking towards Ruby.

Ruby nudges her slightly and grins. “Want me to pick Blake?”

Yang pales and squints her eyes at her little sister. She chooses not to make some kind of threat in retaliation as she hears Weiss picking Blake in the distance. She whips around and makes a face at Weiss, and Weiss gives her an exasperated look in response.

It takes her a minute to realize she couldn't win either way, and neither could Ruby or Weiss. She'd either be playing with Blake or against her. Both of which made her vaguely itchy currently.

She's off in her own world as the teams get sorted. Yang knows Blake didn't do anything wrong. She knows she can't treat her any differently, and she's not sure why she had to urge to in the first place.

“Getting picked by your sister first surely has to be some sort of favoritism.”

Yang's broken from her thoughts and looks up. If it was anyone else on the team, she'd have already replied with something snippy.

“Ruby just picks the best players first, can't blame someone for having taste.”

Blake smiles then shrugs as she starts to walk away in the direction of the middle of the field. “Nope, I wouldn't dream of it.”

 

–

 

Yang's absolutely sure that she's never seen anyone move as quickly as Blake just did. She watched her slice through her team's makeshift defense to get two assists. She was slightly dizzy just remembering it. Was any of that even legal?

“Yang? Yang? Okay, get up. You've been on the ground long enough. You're not allowed to die on school grounds, so just wait until you get home. Are you dying now?”

She opens her eyes to see Weiss and Ruby leaning over her. Weiss has one eyebrow raised at her, waiting impatiently for Yang to respond to her.

“Blake is really...good, you guys. Like really good. She spun me around. Is my head still on straight?”

Ruby giggles at her. “She is good, but we knew that watching her tryout. Were you paying any actual attention yesterday?”

Yang frowns and closes her eyes again. “Of course I was! I was watching _everyone_ yesterday, thank you very much.” She stands up slowly and starts to crack her neck.

She wants to say something else to Weiss, but Weiss is looking off at the rest of the girls with a calculating stare. “It's funny, you know. Blake says she's a defensive midfielder, and I can see some of it in the way she plays....But I don't think that's where she'd be best. I think she's been severely misused wherever she played.”

Ruby and Yang share a look before looking back at Weiss. There weren't a lot of times that Weiss got distracted, but when she did she was always plotting something. Before either of them can ask her what the hell she's up to, she starts to jog over to Ozpin.

“She's either about to do something horrible, or something that will change our lives forever.” Ruby nonchalantly comments.

Yang doesn't know why, but she can't help but agree.

 

–

 

Neither Ruby or Yang bother asking Weiss what happened with Ozpin towards the end of practice. Yang figures Weiss will text them both in their group chat. Except, she doesn't. She waits all night for Weiss to say something, as she usually does when she makes an executive decision, but she doesn't get a single notification from Weiss.

Yang wakes up the next morning and rolls over to check her phone, but still nothing. She wouldn't ever admit out loud that she's terrified of how smart, or how conniving, Weiss could be. But she still totally is.

They arrive at school a little earlier than they typically do, and Weiss is in their usual spot. Ruby mentions something about needing to talk to one of her teachers about a paper, and walks in the opposite direction. Yang strolls up to Weiss, arms crossed. Just a little bit like Weiss would do to her or Ruby.

“So? You gonna tell us whatever the hell happened yesterday? You're always bragging when you make some genius tactical change.”

Weiss peaks up from her phone to look at Yang, then she looks back down again. “I just told Ozpin what I thought was objectively true. Blake should be an attacking midfielder.”

“Was...that all?” Yang feels like she's missing something here.

“An attacking midfielder, a number ten, someone behind the striker. I think you and Blake should form an on field partnership. You've scored loads of goals, but we've never had you just click with someone in big games. As vice captain, I think this could be it.”

It shouldn't surprise Yang as much as it does, really. Because when she thinks about it, Weiss is right. There have been lots of times when she had to carry the team by herself only to get let down when she wasn't able to score every single game. Or when she had no real service and had to push through defenses by herself.

It was time to think of the team first. “Okay, Weiss. I think you're right, I think we should at least try it out and see how it goes.”

Weiss narrows her eyes and lowers her phone. “No objections? Are you sick?”

Yang rolls her eyes. There was no way she disagreed with Weiss that often. She was fairly certain she was sometimes the only person to back Weiss. “I'm not sick. I'm agreeing with you. Take it or leave it.”

She gets a rare genuine smile in response. “I'll take it. Just making sure you weren't kidding!”

“Hey, guys.” It's a soft voice, but Yang's whole body freezes up at the sound. She doesn't have to turn around to know that Pyrrha is waiting for her to greet her.

It can't be avoided forever, so she very slowly turns her whole body around and puts on a forced smile. Weiss gives a small wave to Pyrrha and immediately pretends to start texting.

Yang can tell by her face it's just as awkward for Pyrrha as it is for her. That doesn't make her feel better, though.

“Can we talk, Yang?” She asks it gently, but Yang still cringes. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Weiss slowly start to walk towards her locker, and she makes note to get her back later for leaving her in this mess alone. Her mess, but still.

More than anything she wishes she had the ability to be able to pretend not to care. But she doesn't. She's almost always worn her heart on her sleeve, and always paid the price. She looks down, but shrugs in response.

“I get how you feel, I really do. But you don't have to ignore me, you know. You haven't talked to me since July. We were friends for years, Yang.” Yang looks back up and she can hear the hurt in Pyrrha's voice. She never meant to hurt her, she can say that truthfully. But she didn't know how she was supposed to deal with what had happened. She wasn't equipped for it.

“That's not fair. I said I would need time, and this is me taking it.” Yang wanted there to be an apology somewhere in there, but it got lost the second her defenses went back up.

Pyrrha sighs and starts to fiddle with one of her bracelets. “I'm not trying to fight you here. I'm just asking you to for once, look _at_ me and not through me. We play on the same team, we share some classes, and we also sit with the same group of people at lunch. We don't have to be close like we did before, but I'm asking you to consider at least talking to me again. Like a normal person.”

She feels small as Pyrrha looks up at her. She wants to say something smart and insightful. Something that fixes everything and makes it okay again. But instead, she doesn't say anything.

Pyrrha looks at her for a second longer, then nods. Almost as if she decided something in that moment. “I'll see you around, Yang.” She turns and walks away, disappearing into the growing crowd of students.

Yang feels stupid for letting her walk away. Right then was her perfect opportunity to let what happened this summer finally be put to rest. But in her perfect opportunity, she choked.

It'd be easy to pretend she doesn't know why, but she does. She's not over it. It was simple when she made jokes to Ruby and Weiss about girls fawning all over her. It was simple when she was sitting in a group with Pyrrha and didn't have to be alone with her, or alone with her thoughts. But she wasn't over it, and she didn't know if she ever would be.

 

–

 

It's been a few classes now, and Yang has finally started to feel relaxed again. She lets herself take a break from thinking about Pyrrha, Blake, and anyone else who troubled her. At the very least, she deserved a few hours where she had to think about none of those things.

The break last all of fifteen minutes when she sees Blake and Weiss sitting apart from everyone else at lunch. Yang is very much aware it's probably none of her business, but that doesn't stop her from going up to them anyway.

“What are you guys talking about?” It comes out quickly without a chance for her to really think about what she wants to say. Instead, she ends up sounding incredibly nosy.

Weiss doesn't bother looking up, but Blake glances up at her and smiles.

“Hi, Yang. Weiss was just telling me about her plans for the team for the upcoming season. She wants me to play behind the striker. What do you think?”

Truth be told, Yang isn't sure what she thinks. She's gone back and forth since Weiss told her about it. Great idea for the team, bad idea for this weird friendship crush she has on Blake. Yang gives her best impression of someone thinking hard and taps her chin. “Well, if you can keep up with me I think it has potential.”

Blake's smile widens just a little, and she closes the book she was holding before. “I think I can. How do you feel about practicing together? We'll need to build on our chemistry. Either that or we can watch game footage together, or read up on some tactics!”

In the few days she's known her, Yang had Blake pinned down as someone who was aloof and didn't really get excited over anything. But here Blake was, excitedly going on about working together. Maybe she wasn't as mysterious as everyone had thought she was.

“That'd be cool. I live with my dad and sister, but they kind of do their own thing. So you're free to come over whenever.”

She gets another soft Blake smile that makes her stomach flip. “See you Friday night then, Yang.”

 

–

 

“I think Blake is dating that Ilia girl.”

They're driving home for the night and Ruby's confession from out of nowhere almost makes Yang swerve off the road.

“What makes you think that?”

“Ilia is always making these, like...eyes at her. You know the ones. Plus, they're always together. They talk all the time during practice. I even see Blake give Ilia rides home. So I don't think you have to worry about maybe having a crush on her. You don't normally go after taken girls anyway.”

“One, I don't have a crush on her. I don't think. I mean, she's cute. Anyone with eyes can tell you that. But I don't have a crush on her. Maybe a friendship one. She's cool, you know? I just don't like having people I don't know barge into moments I'm sharing with teammates.” Yang pulls into their driveway and waits for Ruby to respond. But instead, Ruby is staring at her with a quizzical look.

“Did you just say...friendship crush? I have never heard you use that term in your entire life. I've known you since I was literally born. Also, when did you become me and just start rambling? You're really losing it, sis.”

She definitely hasn't ever felt the need to use the term friendship crush before, but that doesn't mean she couldn't use it now. Right?

Yang shuts off the car and throws open her door. “It's totally a thing, and I'm gonna say it. But I'm happy for Blake and whatever her name is.”

“Ilia. You know her name. You've met her several times now. We literally saw her today at practice.”

Yang waves Ruby off as she steps through the door being held open for her by Tai. “Yeah, Ilia. I said that.”

She doesn't stay downstairs for very long. Just long enough to greet her dad, and then head up to her room. She sits in her computer chair and starts to open her laptop when she hears her phone go off. Part of her doesn't want to answer it, because she only gets texts from two people most of the time. But she knows that if she ignores Ruby or Weiss, it'll only end up being more of a pain in the end. She zips open her bag and pulls her phone out from under her jeans.

_'Hey got your number from Weiss, so hope this isn't weird. This is Blake, btw.'_

She's happier than she should be that Blake went out of her way to get her number from Weiss. But she's all too aware of the conversation she just had with Ruby.

_'Nah not weird! I am ur teammate anyway so it's all good'_

Yang hits send even though she wants to ask why Blake texted her in the first place. A dark part of her wants to ask about Ilia. She has no reason to make an issue out of it though, so she doesn't. She starts doing her homework, although she isn't fully committed to it. Yang half waits the whole night to Blake to text her back, even though she doesn't. The most likely answer is that she went to sleep, and Yang knows that. It doesn't stop her from hoping she'd hear the notification sound just once more before she goes to bed.

 

–

 

For the entire rest of the week, Yang felt like she was being tortured everywhere she went. Blake hadn't texted her back or talked to her at all. Which wasn't the issue, really. Yang knew she didn't own Blake. She was just feeling a little...ignored. Plus, Blake couldn't stop flaunting her relationship everywhere.

Every corner she turned, Blake and Ilia. Every practice she went to, Blake and Ilia. Every time she looked up from her phone, Blake and Ilia. They were never overly affectionate, always just talking and smiling. But Yang had a right to not want them to be in her eyesight every second of her life.

Friday had come around, and all Yang could do was sigh in relief. She was going to practice a little extra with Blake after regular practice, go home, and then be Ilia free for an entire weekend.

She was rummaging through her locker when she noticed a figure walking up to her out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey, Yang.” Yang turns her head and sees a smiling Blake without Ilia glued to her side. Something she could get used to.

“Hey Blake! We're still on for Friday, right?”

Blake's smile evened out a little and Yang's stomach dropped. There's no way Blake could cancel on her now after not talking to her all week.

“About that...I'm still very much wanting to, but would it be okay if Ilia came to? I accidentally told her I'd hang out with her too and I don't want to bail on either of you.” Blake looks at Yang hopefully but Yang just grinds her teeth in response. She couldn't tell someone she was building a friendship with that she couldn't bring her _girlfriend_ over, and Blake was being nice enough to tell her in the first place instead of just showing up to her house with Ilia.

Yang slowly closes her locker and gives Blake a half smile. “That would be cool. I'll tell my dad to set a place at the table for both of you.”

She receives a bright grin in return before Blake runs off to class, and Yang just kind of wishes she had enough guts to say no.

 

–

 

“So what do you know about this Blake girl? Is she cute? Is she gay?”

Yang rolls her eyes at Tai and continues setting silverware at the table. “She's my teammate. I don't know if she's gay. She's probably...something. But her coming over has nothing to do with my love life and I beg you to not crack jokes about it. The girl she's bringing is probably her girlfriend anyway.”

Tai chuckles and just shrugs at her. “As a father, it's my job to embarrass you and worry about who you want to date. But I promise I won't say anything like that to her. But if you do start to like her...”

Yang groans and just throws her arms up in the air as Tai laughs at her again. She doesn't have time to lecture him before the doorbell rings. Her heart rate picks up just a little and she quickly straightens out her hair and outfit. She takes one final deep breath before opening up the door.

Blake's there, giving her usual calming smile. Ilia is right beside her. Yang doesn't let the latter make her smile falter.

“Good of you to finally show up!” She's angled towards Blake and mostly talking to Blake, but she's not sure either of them notice when she ushers them in.

Ilia doesn't say much to anyone. Plenty of polite smiles and nods, but not even Blake can force her to say much. Throughout dinner Yang keeps an eye on her. Waiting for something, anything really to show what kind of person she is. But nothing substantial comes out. Ilia observes her surroundings as much as Yang observes her.

Yang still keeps an eye on the both Blake and Ilia as they're all cleaning up from dinner. Ruby seems to want to make friends with Ilia and chats with her the entire time. Ilia seems slightly uncomfortable with the speed at which Ruby talks and Yang has to hold back a laugh.

They end up not really practicing outside and instead decide to watch game tape while sitting on Yang's bed. The three of them sit in silence and Yang isn't sure out of the three of them who is the most uncomfortable. Yang notices Blake always starts to say something but then never follows through. Ilia sits with her arms crossed eyes glued to the screen of Yang's laptop. Yang just keeps checking the time but it never seems to be passing quickly enough.

“So...did you guys like dinner?” Ilia and Blake both turn their heads to look at Yang, and they might be more shocked than Yang is that she actually said something. Ilia gives a curt nod and then looks over at Blake who in turn smiles at Yang.

“It was really good. Your dad seems pretty cool, too. He said I'm invited over whenever.”

Yang huffs and crosses her arms. Leave it to her dad to invite Blake over again before even consulting her. “Yeah, he's great. He's embarrassing but I love him.”

Blake looks like she wants to continue when the phone in her hand goes off. She looks down at it, then quickly stands up. “Well, we should probably go. My mom will kill me if I break my curfew again.”

Yang gives a slow nod and stands up with her, intending to walk her to the door. Ilia brushes herself off and leaves the room first. The two of them are left standing in Yang's room alone and Yang isn't sure if it's more or less awkward than before. She motions towards the door and Blake starts to walk with her. They get to the door and see Ilia is already in the car.

“Thanks for tonight, Yang. It was really nice. Even if Ilia was super awkward the entire time. I promise she's not usually like this she's just weird with new people.” Blake looks down as she says it, clearly embarrassed by how silent Ilia was the entire night. But Yang doesn't think she should have to apologize for her girlfriend's actions.

“Nah, don't worry about it. She just needs time to adjust, right? Then she'll be as talkative as my sister. Worst case scenario and she ends up more like Weiss. You'll want her to talk less at that point.”

That gets a small laugh out of Blake. “I think Weiss is pretty cool. She offended me the first few times she talked to me, but I appreciate someone who can speak their mind. She's quite possibly the poster child for that.”

They both laugh that time and then they're left standing there. Yang yet again is in a situation where she can't say something she wants to. But she isn't even sure what she wants to say so badly.

“I'll see you on Monday.” Blake breaks the silence and gives a small wave as she walks to her car. Yang can't help but wave back helplessly. She stays on her doorstep and watches as Blake pulls out of the driveway and drives down the road. She waits just a minute longer looking out at the darkness before going back inside. She sighs and slams her head against the door as she closes it.

“So, you're going to tell me, that you don't have a crush on her? Not even a little one?”

She jumps as she's surprised by Ruby ambushing her at the front door. Her sister had made herself pretty scarce all night, which makes sense now because it seems she was just waiting for the other two to leave to talk to Yang.

Yang narrows her eyes at Ruby, but can't give her a real answer to the question. “I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up before noon.”

She stomps upstairs and the only thing heard throughout the rest of the house is the slam of her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hadn't noticed, i'm formatting the way they play and their season much differently than high schools would and it's more like the way pro leagues are set up. it just made more sense for how i'm writing and the au in general also it works since they don't live in this world and it's an alternate universe of an imaginary world!


End file.
